mega_mindfandomcom-20200213-history
Megamind's Relationships
This page comprises of Megamind's relationships with other characters. Relatives Parents Megamind's parents loved him very much. When he was only eight days old and their planet was being destroyed by a black hole they placed him in an escape pod along with Minion, who could be his caretaker and his binky in order to save him. Before they sent them away Megamind's father told his infant son that he was destined for greatness, althrough Megamind couldn't hear the word "greatness" as the vessel's door was already closing. Minion Minion is Megamind's best friend, side kick, and (formely evil) minion. Minion is a sentient fish that Megamind's Mother gave him before sending Megamind to Earth. Minion’s been charged with the duty of looking out for Megamind and taking care of him. Often, Minion seems to be the more intelligent of the two, but that could be because Minion tends to be more conservative and practiced than Megamind. Life with Minion is about fun and games as much as it’s about evil and terror. Minion is the guy that Megamind can turn to for brainstorming and creativity. Minion seems to be the one that comes up with the textiles for Megamind’s costumes and it looks like he takes care of simple things like making sure Megamind gets fed and has a second opinion on his evil plans. When Megamind decides to give someone Metro Man’s super powers, Minion is the one who speaks up and tells Megamind that it’s a bad idea. Megamind doesn’t listen and goes through with his plans, which end up with Hal Stewart, the creepy camera man who works with Roxanne, getting infused with Metro Man’s DNA. Minion once again tells Megamind that it’s a mistake and moves to defuse Hal, but Megamind stops him. The third strike is when Minion notices that Megamind has fallen in love with Roxanne and tries to stop him, pointing out that the bad guy never gets the girl. This results in a fight and Minion eventually leaves the evil lair and Megamind. After being beaten by Titan the first time and finding out Metro Man’s secret, Megamind goes to jail. While he is there, Minion disguises himself as the Warden and Megamind dramatically apologizes for everything he’s done in order to get out of jail. When ‘the warden’ says he’s not buying it, Megamind gives his real confession, telling Minion that he’s genuinely sorry for hurting the people of Metro City, Roxanne, and most importantly, Minion. Minion reveals his identity and lets Megamind out of jail. During the final battle with Titan, Minion has to impersonate Megamind to trick the renegade ‘hero’. Minion knows enough about Megamind to play the role well enough to trick everyone, including Hal and Roxanne. Minion overplays his defeat at the hands of Hal, and Megamind gives him the time to act out the entire death scene before tossing him in the fountain and calling him a drama queen. Love Interests Roxanne Ritchi Roxanne was the hostage in nearly every attempt of Megamind at taking over Metro City. It is clear that he never really means her any harm. Though she was always saved by Metro Man, his help was often unnecessary, and it is suspected that she is kidnapped more to fulfill an expectation of villainous plots than to actually hold sway over MEtro Man. Megamind fusses over his appearance before seeing her even before things become romantic between them, which shows that he’s trying to impress her even when they are enemies. There are also subtle suggestive hints, such as his change in demeanor when he tells her her "tricks won't work on him". She whispers "please talk slower", to which he responds by calling her "temptress". After Metro Man’s defeat, Megamind visits the Metro Man museum in his pajamas and takes on the persona of one of the workers in the museum to avoid seeing Roxanne while dressed so un-evilly. As Bernard, he expresses his sadness about Metro Man's defeat and the fact that there is no one left to challenge him, and ends up spending a lot of time with Roxanne. She later calls him to tell him he inspired her to take action against Megamind on her own. With Roxanne unaware that "Bernard" was the very man she was after, the two of them get to know each other, and discover that they both rather enjoy the other's company. After a short time, they both become infatuated with one another, which causes Megamind to undo most of the damage he wreaked on Metro City (he cleans up the streets and parks, replaces the paintings in the art gallery. In the gallery Roxanne is surprised and delighted to see the paintings back, and Bernard says "maybe Megamind isn't so bad, after all"). Because of an accident with Megamind's holo-watch on a dinner date, where Roxanne accidentally deactivates it, Roxanne learns Bernard’s true identity and is both stunned and furious that Megamind was able to get her to care for him. At first she cannot fathom what he could gain from such a deception, but she quickly realized that he actually wanted to be with her, and ridicules him for ever thinking it could happen. She dumps him and they walk away from one another, Megamind leaving his invisible car at an intersection. Roxanne looks back at him as she walks away, but they still part ways. The next day, Megamind goes to fight Titan and things go poorly when Titan goes berserk. Megamind goes to Roxanne for help, who helps only after he claims that she's the most intelligent person he knows. The two of them go to Metro Man’s home to find out how to stop Titan, once there they learn that Metro Man had faked his own death and Megamind decides that he's giving up the fight, even though he’s never been known to give up on anything before. He expresses that it’s because he is a bad guy and doesn’t win, doesn’t fly into the sunset, and doesn’t get the girl. He leaves Roxanne feeling guilty and he goes back to prison. Later, when Roxanne is captured by Titan, she pleas with Megamind through video to become the guy he used to be that would never give up. Seeing the woman he’s fallen in love with in danger, Megamind decides to try to defeat Titan once and for all. When the fight is over and Megamind wins the battle, he admits to Roxanne that the reason he won was because he was fighting for her. Roxanne forgives him and gives him a hug. Later, during the opening of the Megamind museum, she kisses him on the cheek. Friends Metro City's Prison inmates When Megamind crash landed in the prison yard as a baby, the inmates took care of him and taught him to view them as the good guys and the guards as the bad guys. They presumably convinced baby Megamind to blew up one of the prison's walls with his binky so that they could escape, which could explain why he and Minion were seen having their own cell during his childhood. Enemies Metro Man The relationship between Metro Man and Megamind is the classic superhero/super-villain dichotomy. Megamind believes that there is a mutual respect, a sportsmanship to their battles, and that good and evil are integral to each other. Megamind regards Metro Man as the ultimate adversary, despite that fact that he loses to him every time. Metro Man is probably one of the most important figures in Megamind’s entire life. Megamind dedicates his life to defeating Metro Man, because even when they were in grade school together, Metroman had a privileged life and Megamind had to fight tooth and nail for everything he ever got. In a way, the entire ordeal was a way to get Metro Man to notice him too. Even on opposite sides of the spectrum, Megamind and Metro Man bicker in a friendly way while they are fighting one another. Neither one really hurts the other until Metro Man ‘dies’ at the abandoned observatory. Megamind is in disbelief at first when he sees Metro Man’s skeleton, but he recovers surprisingly quickly and celebrates Metro Man’s defeat. Not long after, Megamind becomes consumed with depression because now that he finally destroyed his nemesis he feels he no longer has a purpose and he goes to the Metro Man museum to destroy the memory of Metro Man in an attempt to move on. Later, after creating Titan and then Titan going berserk, Megamind finds out that Metro Man had faked his own death in order to become Music Man. For some reason, Megamind enjoys the cat screeching sound of Music Man singing, but he still feels lost about Metro Man’s choice to end their games together for that reason. Metro Man explains that it’s his calling and hints to Megamind that Megamind should listen to his own calling of being a hero, but Megamind doesn’t take the hint until he sees Roxanne in danger. Later, Metro Man assists to the inauguration of the Megamind Museum where is seen in the crowd (disguised), silently congratulating his former nemesis. Children "Children get on my last good nerve" -Megamind in "The Reign of Megamind". Megamind isn't fond of kids as shown in The Reign of Megamind when he claims that kids "get on his last good nerve". In Megamind: The Button of Doom he had no problem with Damien playing with his De-Gun. However, when he and Minion went to his place to retrieve the gun he took great delight into scarring them about the parental punishment their parents were going to give them for dehydrating them. Other Warden The Warden is the nearest thing Megamind has to a father. It is obvious from the beginning of the movie that Megamind was a rather mischevious child, creating strange devices and causing prison breaks from the time he was a toddler. Megamind's binkey obviously has the potential to be destructive, but the Warden still does not confiscate it. Even though the Warden treats Megamind with contempt, he doesn't hate him: observable when he wishes both Megamind and Minion good luck as they go to save Roxanne. Megamind's attitude towards the Warden is playful at best, and he even gives him an apology and heartfelt monologue near the end of the movie (even though it was secretly Minion in disguise, Megamind thinks it's the Warden at first). Category:Relationships